The two Captains play a game
by Iantos-coffee
Summary: Captain John Hart pays Jack a visit,and he sets up a game for him to play with him. Should be K I'll alert the reader on the chapter if needed to be a higher rating. Not certain if I'll bring in Ianto. First story please review.
1. Jack gets a visit

Chapter 1

Jack looked over at John Hart; this was quite the predicament he found himself in. He was chained to the wall, and John Hart was staring at him. "Wh-what do you want?"Jack spat out to the time agent, who was smirking at him. "Well, I want many things, a poodle included; try to think clearer about your questions Jacky boy," Hart responded in a cheeky tone. "What the hell is going on here? Where is my team? Why am I chained up?" Jack said all at once his head throbbing, and he noticed he was in the Hub, this was all very familiar to the scenario with Gray. "What? Can I not spend some time with my wife?" he asked innocently. "You were the wife, and I told you to leave," Jack snarled. "Oh, that's right, I forgot about Eye-Candy, how is he?" John teased. Jack ignored him, and pulled at the chains breaking them out of the dirty tiled Torchwood wall they were bolted to. "Didn't think it would take long for you to break the cuffs, now the reason I anchored you to the wall was just faze one of the little game I've set up," John smirked, and looked down at his manipulator, and fiddled around with it.  
"Game? What game?" Jack asked rubbing his sore wrists intrigued and a bit nervous at the same time.  
"Well, I'll give you a clue, and you have to figure it out within 24 hours, and you'll get a surprise each time," John smiles, and waves," Bye Jack," John Hart then disappears from the room, and travels somewhere in the past from their memories, leaving behind a small clue.  
Jack picked up the small envelope, and opened it up.  
'Dear Jack, I am glad you decided to have some fun and lose that stick that was lodged up your ass long enough to play this little game, now your first hint is real easy; the happiest place on Earth. Seems simple enough. Xoxo Captain John Hart'  
Jack sighs dropping the envelope, and note," I have a feeling Ianto's not the right answer…"Jack started googling for the 'happiest place on Earth.' He was met with one answer and one only.  
Disney World.  
~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Remembrance in Disney World

Chapter 2

John Hart was leaning back in a chair, sipping on a milkshake, and watching all the happy couples and families whizz by to the next attraction in Disney. He waited by the Space Mountain exhibit, and smiled to himself remembering the past. His red coat like thing billowed open in the soft breeze, and exposed his gray undershirt. He ran a hand through his hair sighing, and waiting. He reflected on his past here at the Tomorrowland part of Magic Kingdom.  
~~Flashback~~~  
Jack was running through the different parts of Tomorrowland. He was beyond grateful that at the moment Disneyworld was practically empty, except for the occasional early worker. Jack's long military coat billowed behind him, and John Hart was hot on his heels, chasing after Jack. There had been an alien sighting somewhere around Tomorrowland, and the time-agency sent John Hart and the only one who could contain the psycho, Jack Harkness. "Jesus Jack how much longer?"  
"Would you quit your whining?"Jack snaps, "Just a bit longer think you can manage? I know you have put on some weight, but try to keep up," He smirks, and checks his wrist strap.  
"You're a terrible wife," he glares at him, while Jack was reading over his wrist strap," You are the wife," He says absentmindedly, and keeps reading it over looking up every now and again checking his surroundings.  
"Oh, but I am a good wife," He smirks, and Jack looks up at him. There was a huge weevil behind him, and Jack reacted immediately following the unwanted visitor onto the Space Mountain attraction. John rolled his eyes, and swaggered off after Jack and the weevil. Jack was sneaking up on the oblivious blundering hazard, and then spun it around in one swift move, spraying weevil repellant in the aliens face, and throwing a black bag over its face, and slinging it over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. John acted like a damsel," Oh my hero," He said sarcastically, and planted a chaste kiss to Jack's lips. Jack rolled his eyes, and smirked. "How bout after I drop off this weevil, we come back, and have a nice date then?" he suggested. John smirked, and nodded," Thought you'd never ask," he says, and sits down at a table," Don't keep me waiting long," He winks.  
"I won't, bye," He says then walks off. Jack went back to the time agency, and dropped the weevil off.  
~~Flashback over~~  
"John Jesus listen," Jack said snapping his fingers in front of his face. John snapped out of it, and looked up at him not even finishing his thought," Hey look at that pretty boy Jacky solved it," He smirks. Jack rolls his eyes," Yeah yeah it was exactly a brain buster; now what is the prize thingy?"  
Hart smirked, and handed him an envelope containing the next clue, and a small purple binky, Jack looked confused as to what the binky could mean," What does it-"John left.  
Jack sighed, and opened up the envelope.  
'Dear Jack,  
Well done you completed the first task, well anyone with half a brain could have, but anyway, the next hint is; the roaring era, well hope you get it if it wasn't obvious enough.  
xoxo Captain John Hart,'  
Jack drops the envelope sighing," Great the 20's, guess I'll have to avoid myself," he said sighing, and setting the coordinates to his next mission.


End file.
